


give love on christmas day

by rories



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rories/pseuds/rories
Summary: short lizzington christmas fluff





	give love on christmas day

**Author's Note:**

> written for the secret santa on the lizzington shippers fb

It’s different, the way they are now, a year later. The secrets are out, the truth revealed, and they are...different. Red has loved her far longer than she loved him, but she’s shows him every day just how much she does. The slight brush of her hand against his back while he’s making breakfast, the rush of breath against his cheek before she kisses it, the way she aligns herself when they stand next to each other. It’s these little signs and moments that make the wait worth it. 

They find themselves on Christmas Eve, a year after everything, no lies being told, and finally content. Agnes is asleep, snoring slightly beneath the Christmas tree, and all three of them are wearing matching plaid pajamas. There’s a snowstorm blowing in and a draft in the house, so Red and Liz have put on thick socks and are snuggled up in the chair together. 

He’s always run warmer, but he knows how cold she gets, so he wraps himself around her, careful of the mug of hot cocoa in her hands. In the other room the clock chimes midnight, slow bells ringing out the time. 

“Merry Christmas, Raymond,” Liz says, voice low in the glow of the fireplace.

“Merry Christmas, Lizzy.”


End file.
